In the art of spinning and twisting, it is the usual practice to mount a large number of rings at the front of a frame. In a given frame, the number of rings is limited and their centers are established during manufacture. Therefore, the only way in which larger bundles of yarn can be produced is by using larger rings. Since these rings are located in a row and since each is clamped in a holder, the size of the ring is limited by the space available for the holders between the rings. Reducing the size of the holders (so that the rings can be made larger) results in a weak holder which can become cracked, or otherwise inoperative. In some frames, the space allowable between rings is limited by the presence of a separator blade which cannot be located close to moving parts, lest rubbing cause aluminum or other metallic particles to become imbedded in the lubricant and on the yarn. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a spinning and twisting ring assembly, including a holder which allows the rings to be placed very close together.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a ring assembly including a holder which clamps the ring with substantially equal pressure throughout its periphery, so that distortion of the ring does not take place.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ring assembly in which the holder is constructed in such a manner that the ring can be readily removed and replaced.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a ring assembly which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a ring assembly which permits a large size of ring to be used, thus resulting in a large bundle of yarn.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.